Dave Wittenberg
|birthplace = Johannesburg, South Africa |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |agent = Abrams Artist Agency |website = Dave Wittenberg }}David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a South African-born American voice actor from the Los Angeles area who provides voice-overs in English dubs of Japanese anime shows, as well as cartoons and video games. His best-known role is voicing Kakashi Hatake in the Naruto series. Other major roles in anime include Michael Lee in Witch Hunter Robin and Takumi Fujiwara in the Tokyopop dub of Initial D. In cartoons, he voices Bash Johnson in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Franz's singing voice in the Disney animated film, Planes, The Vision from Marvel Heroes and Time Baby from Gravity Falls. In video games, he voices Trigger Happy from the Skylanders series, Mad Doctor from Epic Mickey 2 and Buddy Alexander from Resident Evil: Damnation. He is also a script writer for some dubbed anime whose work includes episodes of the Digimon television series and narrates many documentaries and specials for the Travel Channel and the Food Network. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Sirloin Crewmate (ep. 1), Suitors (ep. 1), Swedish Guards (ep. 5), Anti-Earthquake Staff (ep. 6), Minister of Oil (ep. 17), Jyoutaro Maruken (ep. 18), Ratboy Jirokichi IV (ep. 24), John (ep. 71) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Yutaro Tsukayama (eps. 83-88), Anzai (ep. 77), Tetsuma Okubo (eps. 79-82), Minister (ep. 81), Ren the Giant Serpent (ep. 86) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Announcer (ep. 23), Salaried Man (ep. 23), Train Employee (ep. 23), Tokiya Inoue (ep. 24) *''Burn-Up Excess'' (1997-1998) - Caroline (eps. 2 & 8), Underwear Thief (ep. 2), Bob (ep. 4), Hosono (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Speed Racer, Jettison Sterling *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Bandanna Terrorist Rat (eps. 25-26), Lead Terrorist Rat (eps. 25-26) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Takumi Fujiwara, Additional Voices (Tokyopop Dub) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Shinosuke Takagaki (ep. 11), Bar Patron #1 (ep. 12) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Alexander Volg Zangief, Suzuki (ep. 45) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Koichi Kamiya / Babel II *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Communication Engineer (ep. 4), Root (ep. 4), Correspondent (ep. 5) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Scare (eps. 7-8), Dr. Beruku (ep. 9), Computopia Staff (ep. 30), Soldier (ep. 34) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Henry Wong, Ebonwumon (ep. 38), Johnny Beckenstein (ep. 49) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Jean Gedoo *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Alpine Spaniel, Poosya, Rugar, Mr. Sun, Georco (ep. 1), Black Haired Security Guard (ep. 8) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Asuka Tachibana, MedTech (ep. 5), Guard (ep. 14), Guard (ep. 20), Speaker (ep. 25) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Tarak Soldier (ep. 11) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Sora *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Kaoru Hanabishi *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - EmperorGreymon, Susanoomon, DarkTrailmon, Angler Trailmon, Buffalo Trailmon, Franken Trailmon, Kettle Trailmon, Mole Trailmon, Raccoon Dog Trailmon, Worm Trailmon, Truck Driver (ep. 1), Raremon (ep. 2), Kokuwamon (ep. 5), Sorcermon (eps. 13, 44), Pipismon (ep. 20), Cherrymon (ep. 26), Phantomon (ep. 34), IceDevimon (ep. 36), Meteormon (ep. 39), Starmon (ep. 39) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Saito *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Tom Yunk, Ian Nulse, Brad, Poet (ep. 4), Man C (ep. 4), Guard (ep. 5), Researcher (ep. 5), Dealer (ep. 6), Ray Duella (ep. 8), Henchman A (ep. 8), Hooligan A (ep. 8), News Anchor (ep. 14), Security Guard A (ep. 15), Osa (ep. 17), Yakuza Henchman B (ep. 18), Brad (ep. 19), Mafia Boss (ep. 19), Detective A (eps. 21-22), Male News Anchor (eps. 21-22), Ken's Informant (ep. 22), Officer B (eps. 24-26), Soldier B (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Nagato (ep. 135), Land of Birds Servant (ep. 162), Sand Ninja Student #1 (ep. 216) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Rokuta, Saibou, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Hayato, Hotaru's Grunty *''Astro Boy'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Kenny, Descartes, Scottie, Deed's Henchman #1 (ep. 2), Descartes' Henchman #4 (ep. 4), Gossiper #4 (ep. 4), Thief B (ep. 5), Blood War's Underling #2 (ep. 6), Lightning Thug #2 (ep. 6), Alzac Tino (ep. 6), Mob Boss (ep. 7), Blood War's Underling #2 (ep. 9), Jude (ep. 10), Randy's Subordinate (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Mullin Shetland, Giese (eps. 5-6), Silvana Repairman (ep. 6), Goliath Nobleman (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Arihiko Inui *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Sedo (eps. 1-3), Car Dealer (ep. 13), Skateboarder B (ep. 23) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Parco Folgore, Ponygon, Hiroshi Yamanaka, Dufort, Renji, Sebe, Periko, Mean Kid (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Grey Michael Vincent, B-Daman Announcer (ep. 7) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ryujiro Sasaki, Crowd Member (ep. 1), Dice Roller (ep. 3), Officer 3 (ep. 14), Hankichi Otowa (ep. 15), Rapper #1 (ep. 16), Tatsunoshin Niwa (ep. 18), Kagemaru (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Solomon Goldsmith, Karman, Glay, Jan (ep. 21), Punk B (ep. 27), Gudrif (ep. 35), Chairman (ep. 39) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Kyoichi Shido, X-Zone Member (ep. 1), X-Zone Police Officer (ep. 1), Team Bandits Member (ep. 2), Poison Spider Team Member (ep. 3), Native MTB Rider (ep. 5) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Kannochi *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Timma, Jan Michael, Frank Bullit *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Kouki Tsubasa *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Assassin (ep. 1), Patron 3 (ep. 1), Punk (ep. 1), Matasaburo (ep. 4) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamahiro, Gamakichi, Gamamaru (Great Lord Elder), Gamariki, Gamatatsu, Fire Temple Monk (ep. 58), Man (ep. 77), Test Subject (ep. 91), Prisoner (ep. 116), Victim A (ep. 118), Denka (ep. 121), Iou (ep. 184), Iwaji (ep. 239), Sealing Team Ninja (ep. 302), Communications Team Ninja (ep. 325), Mist Ninja (ep. 345), Iburi Clan Man (ep. 353), Leaf Ninja (ep. 390) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Gino Weinberg, Gao Hai, Grounds Announcer (ep. 1), Security Guard (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Reuben, Mr. Honda, Tonbo, Yukinko (ep. 10), Bank Clerk (ep. 12), Oogane (ep. 13), Santa Claus (ep. 13), Freedama 1 (ep. 15), Host (ep. 18), Yokai Ancestor (ep. 22), Training Bot (ep. 26), Dorifu (ep. 27), Yokai Ancestor (ep. 28), Skunkuna (ep. 28), Werewolf (ep. 29), Checkers (ep. 32), Fishseller Man (ep. 32), Fish Monger (eps. 35-36, 38), TV Announcer (ep. 40), Penny's Dad (eps. 43, 48), Frenchfry (ep. 48), TV News Pig (ep. 50), Wormhole (ep. 51), Sample (ep. 57), Lionel (ep. 62), Retro (ep. 76), Morpholomew (eps. 78, 84) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep. 4), Yakuza (ep. 5) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Kick, Old Man (ep. 5), Mutant Patients (ep. 6), Neuron (ep. 10) Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Operator, Delinquent (ep. 1), Student (eps. 5-6) *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) - Kakashi Hatake, Villager B *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Kure Narumi Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - SEELE 12, Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Kerberos *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Lee Sampson, ISSP Analyzer, Tortoise Cleaning Co. Janitor #2 *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Marduk, Crowd Member Pointing, Drunk at Bar *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Yoshitsune Miyamoto (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Kakashi Hatake, Child 2, Snow Ninja *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Butterfly *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (2012) - Buddy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Ultros, Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Judgment'' (2018) - Additional Voices Writer *Digimon Frontier *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (microseries) External Links *Dave Wittenberg at the Internet Movie Database *Dave Witternberg at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:South African Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis